OQESQVF Dois: Amor ou Amizade?
by Sophie Granger2
Summary: Continuação de O Que Eu Sei Que Você Fez, fanfic de snarkyroxy. Pós EdP. Snape voltou para Hogwarts e a Guerra continua. Novos acontecimentos farão com que todos se unam novamente. No meio disso, uma grande amizade nascerá. Será apenas isso? [SSHG]
1. Início conturbado e esperançoso

**N/A:** esta é a continuação de O Que Eu Sei Que Você Fez, de snarkyroxy. Recomendo lê-la antes. Eu e Lety Snape2 tivemos a idéia de prosseguirmos com a história, e aqui está ela. Divirtam-se e deixem reviews!

Ass. Sophie Granger2.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Início conturbado e esperançoso**

Não é necessário dizer que muitos morreram durante as batalhas. Crianças, jovens, velhos, inocentes, aurores, comensais, gigantes, animais. Casas, famílias, vidas foram destruídas. E tudo por causa de um capricho do Lorde das Trevas. St. Mungus foi alvo de ataques três vezes. Lojas e casas foram saqueadas. De Hogsmead, restavam apenas ruínas. Ocorriam ataques a todo momento e não havia quem soubesse o que aconteceria a seguir. O Ministério da Magia entrou em colapso. O caos foi total. Famílias desabrigadas e feridos suplicavam por ajuda, mas não havia nada a ser feito. A Ordem da Fênix estava confusa e enviava seus homens para os lugares errados. Havia quem acreditasse em espiões de Você-Sabe-Quem infiltrados nas fileiras da Ordem e do Ministério. Contudo ninguém adivinharia que a Guerra se tornaria tão grande e intensa a ponto de afetar a vida dos trouxas. Sim, informações, feitiços e bruxos vazaram para o mundo trouxa. Tudo começou muito devagar, com pequenas explosões e pessoas aparecendo mortas sem motivo algum. Testemunhas relatavam à polícia movimentações estranhas, "magia" era a expressão que usavam, e a polícia ria e apenas pedia que assistissem a menos filmes. Somente quando comensais e dementadores começaram a atacar famílias trouxas é que investigações foram iniciadas, em vão, devo dizer. Não se encontravam motivos, razões que levassem alguém a assassinar pessoas inocentes. E esse era o único assunto dos jornais, revistas e noticiários. Foi então que sistemas de proteção foram requisitados e guardas em trio passaram a fazer a ronda pelas ruas. Em vão, devo dizer. Tudo era um mistério muito obscuro que crescia a cada nova vítima. Por que e como?, perguntavam-se todos. O Primeiro Ministro trouxa só pôde ter certeza de suas especulações depois de ter sido contatado pelo Primeiro Ministro da Magia, que lhe explicou resumidamente o que se passava.

- O quê?! – exclamava estupefato o trouxa – Como assim "vazaram"? E esses seus feitiços de proteção? Não são fortes o suficiente para deter essa guerra? Como não pensaram nisso antes?! E o que irão dizer as pessoas se descobrirem sobre vocês, bruxos? Não há algo a se fazer? Vamos, diga-me!!

- Acalme-se, por favor – falava nervoso Rufo Scrimgeour - Isso é um ponto de interrogação também para nós. Tínhamos certeza de que tudo daria certo e de que nossa vitória estava garantida desde o início, e veja o que aconteceu: mortes, destruição e mais mortes. Entramos em colapso! Jamais imaginaríamos que a nossa guerra pudesse afetar a vocês. Apenas peço ajuda para inventarmos algo para acalmar seu povo, para que nós bruxos possamos trabalhar e impedir novos acontecimentos desagradáveis.

O Primeiro Ministro largou-se na poltrona indignado. Como algo assim podia estar ocorrendo? No que ele falhara? De quem era culpa? O que fazer? Esfregou os lados da cabeça; começava a ter enxaquecas ao pensar naquele assunto. E aquele bruxo sentado a sua frente, olhar vago, parecia também desesperado sem saber a quem recorrer. "O fim do mundo está próximo" pensou. De repente, um dos quadros, que até agora estivera vazio, voltou ao seu lugar esbaforido e muito preocupado, poderíamos até dizer aterrorizado.

- Senhor, senhor – disse ele tentando acalmar-se – Você-Sabe-Quem deseja falar com o senhor!

Scrimgeour empalideceu rapidamente. Lançou um último olhar suplicante ao Primeiro Ministro e, receoso, dirigiu-se à lareira, retirou um punhado de pó de Flu do bolso do paletó e partiu, deixando um trouxa indeciso para trás.

A conversa entre Voldemort e Rufo não foi das mais interessantes e/ou novas. Enquanto o Lord caminhava ameaçadoramente com sua varinha na mão em torno do aterrorizado e receoso Primeiro Ministro da Magia, falava o quanto necessitava da execução de trouxas para que sua vitória fosse garantida. "Desviar atenções" era a expressão que gostava de usar. E a confusão sob a qual se encontrava todo o mundo bruxo era, sem sombra de dúvida, mais um detalhe de seu plano malévolo. Ele não se importava com as mortes de comensais, porque, no final, teria quantos aliados desejasse. Voldemort não pouparia esforços para conseguir o que queria e até aquele momento tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem para ele. Sem saber negociar e não ter nenhuma boa idéia do que fazer, Scrimgeour apenas limitava-se a assentir com a cabeça, mesmo que fazendo o contrário seria morto. A última exigência de Voldemort era que Rufo deixasse de investir contra os comensais.

- Basicamente, quero que renda-se.

O Primeiro Ministro ficou branco como cera ao ouvir isso. Se não aceitasse, seria morto, mas será que ele faria falta muito grande? Como não soubesse que resposta dar, pediu tempo para pensar. Voldemort o fuzilou com o olhar e, apontando a varinha, disse:

- Não. Você pedirá ajuda aos seus. Não! Quero resposta imediata.

Scrimgeour apertou com mais força ainda a moeda que tinha no bolso. Idéia de Hermione Granger, aquela falsa moeda avisaria ao auror mais próximo que alguém necessitava de urgente ajuda. Dito e feito. Pouco tempo depois, cinco aurores invadiram o recinto, e uma luta sangrenta foi travada. Dois dos cinco morreram, e o Lord das Trevas deu no pé imediatamente. Não que se sentisse ameaçado, apenas não queria atrasar seus planos.

O Primeiro Ministro estava aterrorizado e naquele momento só tinha um objetivo: falar com alguém da Ordem. Dirigiu-se apressadamente ao Largo Grimmauld, 12, e ao entrar na velha casa encontrou a sala vazia. Adentrando a cozinha, lá estavam o Trio de Ouro e Remo Lupin mergulhados em pensamentos. Scrimgeour pigarreou, e os quatro olharam para ele, surpresos.

- Não perguntem – disse o Primeiro Ministro, amedrontado, sentando-se numa cadeira – Vou explicar porque vim aqui.

Falou sobre sua conversa com Voldemort e finalizou:

- Ele quer que nos rendamos.

O impacto da notícia foi impressionante: Rony ficou tão branco que parecia transparente, Hermione piscava freneticamente tentando compreender, Harry olhava estupefato o Primeiro Ministro, e Lupin balançava a cabeça, desolado.

- Se desistirmos – cogitou Weasley - imagine o que ele fará conosco!

- Não podemos desistir! – exclamou Potter, dando um murro na mesa.

- Não vamos desistir – falou Granger, calmamente.

Todos olharam para a garota. Ela tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Tenho uma idéia – disse ela, em resposta aos olhares curiosos – Só não sei se vocês vão aceita-la.

Após explicar e reexplicar seu plano, Hermione esperou a reação dos amigos.

- Você enlouqueceu, Mione? – era Rony quem exclamava, indignado – Sabe o que pensamos dele!

- Eu sei, Rony. É por isso mesmo. Será que vocês não entendem? Se Dumbledore pediu-nos que o procurasse é porque ele é importante para nós!

Os quatro trocaram olhares céticos, que irritaram a garota ainda mais. Será que ela era a única que via a verdade óbvia quando esta estava bem na sua frente?

- Vocês não têm cérebro mesmo! – exclamou ela – Por Merlin, não percebem? Voldemort confia nele; Dumbledore confiava nele. Vamos fazer a última vontade do Alvo e confiar nele, também?

A atmosfera ficou pesada. Falar no querido diretor de Hogwarts sem ficar cabisbaixo era coisa impossível. Contudo, a tática da Granger funcionou.

- Concordo com você, Hermione – Lupin foi o primeiro a falar – Aceito seu plano.

Rony olhou Harry, procurando apoio, mas o menino que sobreviveu já se decidira.

- Estou com você, Mione.

Todos se voltaram ao Primeiro Ministro, que aceitou a idéia sem hesitação. O único que sobrou foi o ruivo. Hermione fitou-o significativamente. Rony suspirou pesadamente e resmungou, irritado:

- Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

Todos riram, e o ambiente ficou aparentemente mais leve. Aparentemente, devo frisar.

_Continua..._


	2. Um pedido de ajuda

**Capítulo 2 - Um pedido de ajuda**

Mesmo contra a vontade de Rony, mesmo contra a hesitação de Harry, mesmo contra os avisos de McGonagall, Hermione, assim que chegou a Hogwarts, dirigiu-se às masmorras. Estava apreensiva, não via seu professor há algum tempo e temia que ele pudesse estar de certo modo ocupado. Ela bateu na porta, e uma fresta dessa abriu-se. Inspirou fundo e empurrou-a. A sala em que entrava estava escura e aconchegante. Havia uma lareira acesa cuja luz trêmula fazia as sombras parecerem assustadoras. Quando se acostumou à bruma, Hermione pôde ver seu professor andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Ele estava visivelmente preocupado, e a garota ficou com receio de incomodá-lo. Entretanto, algo fez com que se aproximasse do homem. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo até que ele percebesse a presença dela.

- Você...

- Desculpe – sussurrou ela, recuando alguns passos – Eu não queria incomodá-lo. É que... eu queria saber como o senhor estava.

O retrato de Dumbledore queria que a escola continuasse aberta aos alunos e que os professores continuassem lecionando. Contudo sabia que Snape não poderia ensinar Poções naquele ano já que todos acreditavam que ele era um traidor. Haveria um substituto, mas Severo poderia ainda viver normalmente nas masmorras. Ninguém saberia disso, e Hermione se valeria desse fato para colocar seu plano em ação. Já conversara com Minerva McGonagall e com o retrato do diretor, e eles haviam gostado de sua idéia. Só o que faltava era convencer Severo a colaborar.

- Estou bem, obrigado – retrucou friamente o professor – Mas percebo que a senhorita não veio aqui só para saber isso. Desembuche logo.

Hermione Granger olhou fixamente o homem a sua frente e disse:

- Precisamos da sua ajuda, professor. O mundo da Magia está um caos por causa da Guerra, e Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem ameaçou Rufo Scrimgeour dizen...

- Sim, eu sei o que ele fez – interrompeu Snape, com um suspiro – Quer que todos desistam. É idiota o suficiente para achar que vocês fariam isso.

- Nós, professor.

- Como?

- Nós. Queremos que o senhor nos ajude. A Ordem está confusa, não sabe mais aonde agir. Pelo que me disse, o senhor pode ter todas as informações...

- Claro! – exclamou, enraivecido – Eu sou um comensal, então eu sei o que eles farão! Hermione, isso é desgastante! Quem vai acreditar em mim?! Ninguém, porque eu sou um comensal e matei Alvo Dumbledore! – frisou as últimas duas palavras - Como você acha que eu me sinto? Posso até ceder as informações, agora que o Lord sabe que sou "confiável", mas quem vai acreditar nelas?!

A garota estava surpresa. Snape nunca a chamara pelo primeiro nome. E ele parecia realmente sincero. Ele estava abrindo-se com ela! Era incrível! O pior de tudo era que o que ele dizia era totalmente certo. Quem acreditaria nele? Mas espere! Ninguém precisaria saber que ele era a fonte! Claro! E se ela dissesse que até o Harry aceitara a possível colaboração de Snape, ele provavelmente aprovaria. Não custava tentar. E foi isso que ela fez: disse que ele ficaria anônimo, e que todos já haviam aceitado sua ajuda, inclusive Harry.

- O Potter? – questionou ele, espantado – O Potter? Nossa, então eu estou salvo! – a ironia tomou conta de suas palavras - Posso sair pelas ruas e dizer "Harry Potter me perdoou! Estou livre!". Francamente, srta. Granger, acredita mesmo que de uma hora para outra seu amigo esteja me apoiando?

Nem o sarcasmo dele não fez a garota desistir.

- Ora, vamos, professor – resmungou ela, começando a irritar-se – O senhor acha que todos querem algo a mais, que não podem mudar de opinião sem haver outros motivos. Por favor, nos ajude! Eu confio no senhor e espero que confie em mim, também, pelo menos uma única vez.

Ele percebeu a sinceridade da voz dela. Se continuasse, seria totalmente derrotado por aquela grifinória sangue-ruim. Deveria parar agora. Ele já confiara nela quando ela, sozinha, fora até aquela casa para trazê-lo de volta a Hogwarts. E vira que Hermione falava a verdade. Por que não desta vez? Snape observou a ansiedade no rosto da garota. Ela era bonita; não a ansiedade, a garota. Céus! No que estava pensando agora? "Decida-se logo, homem!". Poderia pedir tempo para pensar na proposta, mas de quanto tempo precisaria? Granger não o largaria até ter uma resposta definitiva. E logo outro ano letivo se iniciaria ali. Precisava de uma saída. Aceitaria participar do plano e arcaria com qualquer conseqüência? Valeria a pena? Valeria. Desviou o olhar e virou o rosto. Seria melhor não arredar o pé. Talvez ela desistisse...

- Se... Severo? – insistiu Hermione, cautelosamente.

Snape espantou-se. Sim, ele havia chamado a garota pelo primeiro nome, mas fora sem pensar. Ela com certeza não pararia de incomodá-lo até que lhe desse uma resposta razoável. Snape suspirou, resignado. Estava vencido. Voltou-se novamente para a aluna. Ela estava cada vez mais nervosa. O professor a observou severamente e, por fim, disse:

- Tudo bem, srta. Granger, eu aceito ajudar vocês.

O rosto de Hermione iluminou-se, e ela sorriu largamente. Convencera Severo Snape a colaborar com eles, e isso era uma grande coisa, já que todos diziam que ela não conseguiria. Na sua felicidade, a garota abraçou o Mestre de Poções, agradecendo várias e várias vezes. Snape não esperava por isso e não pôde reagir imediatamente. De certo modo, ele gostou daquele gesto da aluna, contudo por outro lado, não. Não se sentia bem abraçando alguém, pelo menos não até aquele momento.

- Srta. Granger, por favor, contenha-se! – exclamou, tentando parecer irritado, soltando a garota de si – Pare, senão retirarei minha decisão anterior.

Hermione largou o professor. Não tinha vontade de convencê-lo mais uma vez. Ela pediu desculpas rapidamente e disse que avisaria Minerva McGonagall da escolha do Mestre. Desculpou-se novamente e saiu da sala, deixando Snape confuso não só com o que acontecera ali, mas com o que poderia acontecer.

* * *

- Ele o quê? – exclamava Rony, exaltado – Ele o quê?? 

- Ele aceitou! Aceitou! Aceitou! – repetia Hermione, entusiasmada.

- Eu não acredito! – falou Harry, atônito – Tem certeza, Mione?

- É, tem certeza, Mione? – ecoava o ruivo, agora com o rosto vermelho - Tem certeza de que ele não enganou você como fez com todo mundo?

- Rony! – repreendeu Harry. O comentário não era uma boa maneira de manter Hermione em seu bom-humor. A garota já esclarecera que confiava em Snape, isso era incontestável, e os garotos juraram tentar acreditar nele.

- Tenho plena certeza do que ouvi, Ronald Weasley! – retrucou Granger, um pouco irritada – Ele vai nos ajudar. Ele será nossa fonte anônima. Anônima, compreendeu?

Rony bufou. Não gostava de saber que um traidor e assassino os "auxiliaria" na Guerra. Era cômico ver a cena, já que poucos dias antes era Harry quem fazia aquele escândalo. dias antes, era Harry quem fazia aquele escno os "- retrucou garota jnerva McGonagall da escolha do Mestre. Desculpou-se novame O ruivo não achava aquela uma boa idéia, ia reclamar novamente, mas Minerva interveio para acalmar os ânimos.

- Sr. Weasley, nem mais uma palavra do senhor. Acredito que não gostaria de perder pontos antes mesmo das aulas recomeçarem. O Professor Snape aceitou participar do seu plano, srta. Granger, e espero que a opinião dele não precise ser forçada a mudanças. Como combinado, nem um pio sobre a presença dele neste castelo, compreenderam? Agora, creio ser melhor vocês arrumarem seus pertences nos respectivos quartos já que depois de amanhã se iniciará um novo ano letivo.

McGonagall deu as costas aos garotos, e eles podem jurar que a ouviram finalizar a frase "sem você, Alvo".

_Continua..._


	3. Sumiço

**N/A:** Devo confessar aos caros leitores que este capítulo foi muito divertido de ser escrito. Ele nasceu de uma idéia imprevista, mas achei que ficou muito bom. Também acho que é bom tanto para Snape quanto para o Trio do Ouro. Mas, by the way, eu precisava dar um sumiço em certa pessoa para tudo correr perfeitamente. Divirtam-se e deixem reviews!

Ass. Soph

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Sumiço**

Calendário correto e expectativas cumpridas, outro ano de aulas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts começou. Muitos alunos novos e todos os estudantes já conhecidos por nós voltaram a freqüentar a querida escola, satisfeitos por ela não ter sido fechada. Havia professores novos, dentre eles Stwart Roylott que substituiria Severo Snape em Poções. A matéria mais requisitada pelos pais dos estudantes? Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, é claro. Com todos os acontecimentos trágicos, as famílias bruxas esperavam que seus membros pudessem defender-se razoavelmente bem. Contudo, todos os professores se empenhavam em ensinar o essencial para a defesa, e todas as matérias juntas, então, formavam um conjunto esplêndido de armas contra Voldemort, Comensais e/ou dementadores.

A Guerra estava calma, calma demais. Pouquíssimas pessoas morriam, quase nada era destruído, e os trouxas estavam sendo deixados de lado. Não se sabia o porquê. Mas se sabia que o desempenho da Ordem da Fênix e dos aurores melhorara muito. Recebiam-se informações de fontes anônimas que alertavam os locais aonde ocorreriam novos ataques e conseguia-se dar a volta por cima e barrar a expansão das Trevas. E de quem eram os créditos? Da Ordem, de Harry Potter, dos aurores, do Ministério. Poucos se lembravam que alguém informado e com muita boa vontade apoiava o andamento das missões e indicava para onde ir. E esse alguém era, ninguém menos que, Severo Snape. Claro que, além do Trio de Ouro, Remo Lupin, Rufo Scrimgeour, Minerva McGonagall e o retrato do finado Dumbledore, ninguém mais sabia disso. Um segredo muito bem guardado.

O tempo passava, as aulas e os estudos seguiam, e pequenas batalhas aconteciam. Logo, o Natal se aproximava, e os alunos de Hogwarts alegravam-se em voltar para casa e rever seus familiares. As provas podiam matar qualquer um, mas com uma amiga como Hermione Granger qualquer problema deixava de existir. Além de estudar para si mesma, ela explicava a matéria aos colegas mais necessitados e também aos seus amigos Harry e Rony. Ela ainda não compreendia porque eles deixavam para estudar na véspera das provas, contudo sua paciência nesses casos era imensa. O tempo bom alegrava qualquer um e ajudava a aumentar a ansiedade pelas tão merecidas férias.

Foi nesse clima que Hermione sentou-se à mesa para o café-da-manhã de uma bela manhã de sexta-feira. "Último dia de aula" ela pensou "Lástima!". Gostava de estudar, mas voltar para casa também era bom. Aproveitar o feriado e... Mas onde estavam Harry e Rony? Ela não acreditava que ainda estavam dormindo bem naquele dia. O que teria acontecido? Foi então que se lembrou de Snape. Por Merlin, há quanto tempo ela não o via! Sentiu um aperto no peito. Estranho. Nunca sentira isso. Parecia... saudades. Não, não, a fome já estava fazendo-a delirar. Apanhou umas torradas e, quando colocava uma na boca, Rony apareceu de não se sabe onde e deu um susto na amiga. Hermione já ia xingá-lo, mas quando percebeu a expressão desolada e preocupada do amigo, indagou:

- O que houve, Rony?

- Mione, Mione, o Harry...

- Que tem ele?

- Ele sumiu! – sussurrou o garoto, como se fosse extremamente difícil para ele falar aquilo.

- O quê?! – exclamou Hermione, estarrecida.

- Shhhh!! – irritou-se o ruivo e, puxando a amiga mais para longe de ouvidos curiosos, explicou – Ele acordou essa noite dizendo que tivera um pesadelo, que sua cicatriz doía e que como não conseguisse dormir iria até o Salão Comunal para espairecer um pouco. Mas quando acordei, ele não estava nem no dormitório nem no Salão Comunal! Hermione, ele sumiu – completou o garoto, seriamente.

- Mas, mas... ele pode ter saído da torre...

- Não – resmungou Rony – a Mulher Gorda me garantiu que ninguém entrou ou saiu da torre a noite inteira. Hermione, a gente precisa avisar alguém.

A garota estava chocada. Não esperava por isso agora. Não queria acreditar no que o amigo falava. Imaginou outras possibilidades e pôs-se a contá-las.

- Ele pode... pode ter ido mais cedo para casa... ou... ou então ter se sentido mal e ido à Enfermaria...

- Mione – disse Rony, estranhamente sério, apertando com mais força o braço da amiga como que para fazê-la entender – aceite o fato: Harry Potter sumiu.

Nesse momento, um garoto do 4º ano passava pelos dois e ouviu a última frase do ruivo. Parou e olhou espantado para os amigos.

- Harry Potter sumiu? – exclamou, arregalando os olhos – Sumiu?

E disparou contar aos seus. Em pouco tempo, toda a escola sabia do que acontecera. Todos pararam o que faziam para comentar que o menino que sobreviveu desaparecera da escola durante a noite. Alguns vinham até Rony e Hermione confirmar suas suspeitas, mas não esperavam qualquer resposta e punham-se a falar. Os dois amigos não sabiam o que fazer, apenas olhavam-se preocupados. O Salão Principal inteiro estava em rebuliço. Alunos levantavam-se, gritavam, riam, corriam contar o que ouviam para os amigos. A confusão estava formada. Do lugar do diretor na mesa dos professores, Minerva McGonagall observava a tudo compenetrada. Enquanto os outros mestres tentavam colocar ordem naquele lugar, ela apenas fitava significativamente os dois grifinórios do 7º ano que haviam iniciado tudo aquilo. Hermione, ao perceber o olhar da diretora sobre eles, soube imediatamente que deveriam dirigir-se às gárgulas.

* * *

Sua cabeça doía, o corpo inteiro doía. Sentia certo enjôo, e tudo em volta parecia rodar. Não sabia onde estava, sentia o chão duro onde estava deitado, e muitas lembranças de acontecimentos recentes passavam muito rápido por sua mente embaralhando os pensamentos. Um pesadelo... o Salão Comunal... aquele homem... uma discussão... desaparatação... o escuro... depois Voldemort... uma luta... Esfregou a cabeça que latejava e abriu os olhos. A luz do dia o cegava. Tentou levantar-se, mas alguém o deteve. 

- Fique deitado, Potter – disse uma voz masculina e fria.

"Não pode ser" pensou o garoto. Manteve os olhos verdes abertos e perscrutou o homem a sua frente. Realmente era ele...

- Snape – sussurrou – o que faz aqui? O que houve?

- Você – respondeu calmamente Severo – destruiu o Lord das Trevas.

- Eu... eu o quê?

Snape cruzou os braços, observando atentamente o espanto do jovem Potter e, por fim, disse:

- Você destruiu Voldemort. Logo lembrará de tudo. Amnésia é um efeito colateral da experiência que teve na noite passada.

Só então Harry percebeu que estava deitado num sofá e não no chão. Ele e Snape estavam numa casa sutil e fria, que lhe era de certo modo familiar. As coisas ainda estavam confusas para o garoto. De repente, lembrou-se de um detalhe.

- As Horcruxes! Não posso ter destruído Voldemort se as Horcruxes ainda não foram encontradas!

- Acalme-se, Potter, eu me livrei delas.

- Você o quê?! – exclamou, ainda mais espantado, Harry, sentando-se no sofá.

- Potter, se você não me obedecer e descansar não terá forças sequer para pensar – repreendeu friamente Severo – E, sim, eu destruí as Horcruxes para você.

O queixo do menino que sobreviveu caiu. Como aquilo podia ser verdade? Ele próprio e Dumbledore haviam penado para encontrar uma Horcrux (ainda por cima falsa), e agora aquele gélido professor dizia que destruíra todas! Algo tinha de estar errado.

* * *

- Podem repetir os fatos, por favor? – pediu Minerva McGonagall, calmamente. 

Rony suspirou fundo e contou o que ocorrera na noite passada mais uma vez. A bruxa pensou um pouco e, por fim, disse:

- Querem mesmo saber minha opinião sobre isto?

- Claro que sim, diretora – garantiu o ruivo, em nome seu e da amiga.

- Professora... por favor, professora – resmungou tristemente Minerva, lançando um olhar desolado ao retrato de Dumbledore.

- Bem – começou ela, recompondo-se – peço-lhe, sr. Weasley, que mantenha-se calmo, e a você, srta. Granger, que não entre em pânico.

Os dois amigos olharam-se, confusos e receosos. Que notícia era tão terrível assim? Minerva suspirou e continuou:

- O professor Snape tem passe livre para aparatar e desaparatar – levantou a mão para interromper a exaltação de Rony – e na noite passada ele cancelou a proteção contra aparatação... sr. Weasley, eu avisei que deveria manter sua calma, ou prefere perder 50 pontos no último dia de aulas?! Perfeito! Prosseguindo... algo me diz que Severo está envolvido nisto.

O ruivo tinha seu rosto vermelho de raiva. Sabia que não era seguro confiar naquele assassino. Provavelmente matara Harry em nome de seu amado Voldemort e agora estava sendo condecorado.

Em contrapartida, Hermione estava chocada. Não acreditava que, depois de tudo, Snape seria capaz de fazer algo de ruim para o Harry. Teria de descobrir por si mesma. Levantou-se e saiu correndo da sala da diretora (que ficou estupefata) com Rony em seu encalço. A garota sabia aonde ia e, mal imaginava ela que, logo, aquele caminho seria tão habitual quanto fazer feitiços. Deteve-se à porta das masmorras. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não via aquele lugar. Bateu na porta e, como ninguém atendesse, bateu de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Hermione desesperou-se. Aquilo confirmava o que Minerva dissera. Ela não podia crer.

- Não, não, não – sussurrava amargamente, chorando, enquanto escorregava ao chão ainda batendo na porta.

Por que estava tão triste? Ela não entendia, e talvez ninguém entendesse. Sentia um aperto no peito, como aquele que sentira no café da manhã, quem sabe mais forte.

Nisso Rony chegou. Sentiu pena da amiga. Nunca a vira tão desesperada. Era certo que ele também estava desolado, mas não tão intensamente. Sentou ao lado de Hermione e abraçou-a, tentando consolá-la. A garota murmurava "não, não", chorando, como que num transe. Os esforços do ruivo foram em vão, mas o pranto da amiga foi mais tarde recompensado.

_Continua..._


	4. Sectumsempra

**N/A: **Explicações, explicações bem-vindas, não? Elas aqui estão, neste capítulo. Eu e Lety Snape2 esperamos que gostem e deixem reviews. Eu sinceramente adorei tudo neste 4º aqui.

Ass. Soph.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Sectumsempra**

- Ora, Potter – Severo soltou uma risadinha parecida com tosse – não é tão impossível como você imagina. Eu já sabia das Horcruxes e sabia das suspeitas de Alvo. Quando voltei para Hogwarts, recebi passe livre para aparatar e desaparatar, já que eu não podia ficar enclausurado no castelo nem deixar que alguém me visse saindo normalmente. Assim, no meu tempo livre, fui atrás das horcruxes restantes e, devo dizer, Alvo estava correto, sempre esteve. Como você sabe, um comensal pode conseguir as informações que desejar, e eu especialmente tenho acesso a coisas restritas. O final da história você já deve ter imaginado.

Harry estava espantado, agradecido, aliviado, confuso e desconfiado. Inspecionou o rosto de Snape a procura de qualquer expressão que pudesse comprometê-lo. Ao cabo de alguns minutos, como não encontrasse nada, perguntou:

- Por quê? Por que você fez isso?

O professor suspirou antes de começar:

- Potter, vou ser sincero com você. Eu não queria matar Alvo, não queria mesmo. Ele podia ter-me pedido qualquer coisa, mas isso? Ele queria muito encontrar essas horcruxes. Pensei que seria bom tentar ajudá-lo. E quando sua amiga Granger, Potter, quando ela me disse que você aceitara minha colaboração... tive certeza de que Alvo queria que eu auxiliasse vocês. Confesso que foi difícil encontrar aquelas relíquias, mas valeu a pena.

Um silêncio sepulcral abateu-se sobre a sala. Harry estava comovido. Nunca esperaria algo assim de seu professor mais odiado. Pelo visto, Dumbledore estivera correto o tempo todo ao confiar plenamente em Severo Snape. Ele podia ser frio e irônico, mas parecia ter um coração de ouro.

Enquanto isso, o Mestre de Poções relembrava tudo o que ocorrera entre ele e Harry Potter e se perguntava como conseguira completar aquela tarefa tão prodigiosa para o menino que sobrevivera. Em outros tempos, provavelmente não o teria feito. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito: Voldemort, finalmente, morrera. Estava de certa maneira feliz por ter ajudado o jovem Potter.

- Então... – tateou Harry querendo quebrar o silêncio – o que aconteceu na noite passada?

- É – brincou Snape – acho melhor refrescar sua memória. O Lord queria livrar-se de você logo. E como você não aprendeu a Oclumência, ele penetrou nos seus sonhos e fez você descer ao Salão Comunal. Eu estava lá, e você não gostou da minha presença. Nós discutimos, conversa esta que não julgo necessário repetir, e eu cancelei a proteção contra aparatação (não me pergunte como o fiz, apenas alguns professores o sabem). Assim, o Lord pôde entrar no Salão Comunal. Você, então, me xingou de traidor e outras coisas rudes, e eu e o Lord desaparatamos com você.

"Foi num local não muito longe daqui que Voldemort iniciou suas provocações, e, como era de se esperar, você se enraiveceu e pôs-se a lançar todo tipo de feitiços. Inutilmente, sinto dizer, já que sua raiva nunca ajuda você, Potter. O Lord, então, percebeu que algo estava errado. Devia sentir falta das suas amadas Horcruxes. Nesse momento, eu invadi sua mente, Potter, e lembrei você de um feitiço perfeito para aquela ocasião. Seu rosto se iluminou ao rever as conseqüências em Draco Malfoy e, mesmo enfraquecido, gritou "Sectumsempra!!". Foi como música para meus ouvidos. Voldemort ficou gravemente ferido e seus feitiços enfraqueceram-se. Você atacou de todos os modos, mas nada adiantou. Gosto de lembrar da expressão de ódio do Lord – aqui os olhos de Snape brilharam – quando amparei você e juntos lançamos um Avada. Aquele canalha caiu duro e morto, e você, desmaiado."

"Bela narrativa" pensou Harry. Aos poucos, as imagens da luta voltavam a sua mente. Mas será que alguém acreditaria nele se contasse? Tinha receio de que acontecessem novamente as confusões de três anos antes. Mas não custava nada tentar. E tudo aquilo que contara Snape seria mesmo verdade? O professor podia ter seqüestrado o garoto e colocado aquelas lembranças falsas em sua memória. Tudo que dissera tinha uma ponta de surrealismo. Teria de investigar.

- Só mais uma coisa – pediu Harry – a amnésia... não vejo motivo...

- Voldemort – interrompeu Severo, um pouco irritado, como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais para ser explicado – invadia sua mente, Potter, queria cansar você mentalmente. Essa era a maior arma dele. E você podia tê-la evitado se tivesse aprendido a Oclumência.

Harry não queria repreensões do professor naquela hora. Queria voltar a Hogwarts, rever seus amigos, quem sabe passar o Natal com eles, e o mais importante: ter certeza da morte de Voldemort. Sentiu uma comichão na testa e olhou irritado para Snape.

- Acalme-se, Potter, e deite-se – disse Severo, sorrindo ironicamente – Não sairá daqui até estar apto a andar. Não reclame. Na melhor das possibilidades, estará em Hogwarts no final da tarde.

* * *

A noite se aproximava, e com ela uma forte ventania previa maus acontecimentos. Os olhos de Hermione estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ela passara o dia chorando, talvez não por Harry, mas por Snape. Ela sabia que o professor mudara, que estava positivamente diferente, ela sentia isso; contudo os fatos não apresentavam tal resolução. Mas, afinal, por que passara a preocupar-se tanto com Severo? Ele era sarcástico, imprevisível e mal-humorado. Não dava a mínima atenção a ela e a insultava. Mas, talvez, quem sabe, ele fosse realmente diferente; talvez, por trás daquela máscara séria houvesse um homem vulnerável que necessitava de um ombro amigo às vezes. Quem sabe, por que não, Granger tivesse entendido o sofrimento dele e quisesse apoiá-lo, tornar-se sua amiga. Não custava tentar. 

Rony aproximou-se da amiga e chamou-a. Como ela não respondesse, sentou-se ao seu lado. A garota passara a tarde inteira sentada na entrada do castelo, como que esperando Harry entrar caminhando por aqueles portões. Abraçada em suas pernas, olhar vago ao longe, parecia hipnotizada. O ruivo estava realmente preocupado com a amiga. Ela jamais se comportara daquela maneira. Tocou o ombro da garota, querendo chamar a atenção dela; em vão. Desta vez, apertou-o levemente. "Como pode?" pensou. Impaciente, postou-se na frente dela, segurou ambos os ombros da amiga e sacudiu-a. Hermione limitou-se a olhar o ruivo antes que seus olhos ficassem úmidos novamente.

- Ora, vamos, Hermione! – exclamou ele, largando-a – Quer adoecer aqui fora, é?

Silêncio.

- Mione, por favor – implorou o garoto, ajoelhando em frente a ela – Vamos entrar. Você sabe que essa sua esperança não vai nos levar a lugar algum. O Harry não vai entrar por aqueles portões neste exato momento.

Contra todas as expectativas de Rony, um barulho de metal rangendo fez com que se virasse. Lá, atravessando os portões de Hogwarts, estava o menino que sobreviveu, caminhando com certa dificuldade e amparado por Severo Snape. O rosto de Hermione iluminou-se, e ela esboçou um largo sorriso enquanto corria até o amigo, abraçando-o tão bruscamente que quase o derrubou.

- Harry! Harry, que bom! Por Merlin, você está bem? Onde esteve esse tempo todo? O que aconteceu?

- Calma, Mione! Sim, estou bem. Snape me ajudou.

- Professor Snape? – perguntou Hermione, espantada, soltando o amigo e olhando para Severo. Ela pode jurar que viu um sorriso afirmativo aparecer e desaparecer rapidamente do rosto dele.

- Harry! Cara, você está bem? – quis saber Rony, lançando olhares raivosos a Snape.

O clima entre os quatro estava realmente pesado. Era quase tangível. Nada de bom poderia sair dali naquele momento. Entretanto, Hermione sentia-se estranhamente leve, satisfeita. Era como se ver Severo auxiliando Harry a andar fosse tudo que ela precisava para saber que seu professor não machucaria seu amigo. E aquele discreto sorriso de Snape, o que significaria? Granger corou um pouco ao vê-lo.

Sob o preço de ser tachado de "chato", Severo, com seu olhar mais amedrontador e a voz mais séria possível, disse, empurrando os garotos na direção do castelo:

- Comemorações e conversas acaloradas lá dentro. Algo me diz que será muito mais confortável. E tenho certeza de que Potter tem várias novidades a contar aos amigos.

* * *

- Não, Minerva, eu não estou blefando. O Lord realmente morreu. Tenho certeza absoluta, já que eu e Potter lançamos um Avada. 

- Harry Potter _lançou_ uma Maldição Imperdoável?

- Sim, por mais estranho que possa parecer. O Lord sempre o tirou do sério. Esta foi a última gota. Sua raiva e determinação grifinória foram maiores do que qualquer magia de Voldemort.

O silêncio apossou-se da sala. Havia certo desconforto na conversa entre diretora e professor, contudo era inevitável. Depois daquela confusão no último dia de aulas, era necessário toda e qualquer explicação; mesmo tendo um quê de surrealismo. De qualquer modo, não havia do que reclamar. Três anos antes algo parecido aconteceu. Sensação de _déjà vu_.

Minerva McGonagall estava confusa, não sabia se acreditava ou não no que Severo Snape contara. Durante a Guerra, tudo era possível. Mas um detalhe ainda estava faltando: os Comensais. A diretora suspirou e lançou um olhar indefinível ao retrato de Dumbledore, antes de voltar-se novamente para Snape.

- Severo, e os Comensais?

Os olhos escuros do professor brilharam e um leve sorriso irônico formou-se em seu rosto.

- Estava esperando que você perguntasse. Minerva, eu tenho um plano que, se funcionar, acabará com a Guerra. Mas vou precisar de muita ajuda.

* * *

**N/A:** Então? Que tal? XD Um plano novinho em folha por Severo Snape! Ah, para aqueles que se invocaram com o Sectumsempra, eu explico: quando li o Enigma do Príncipe, fiquei espantada com a força daquele feitiço, fiquei boquiaberta com os estragos que ele fez em Draco. Então, quando pensei em matar Voldemort... as Horcruxes já tinham sido destruídas, mas mesmo assim o cara continuava de pé! Avadas não funcionavam, so... Sectumsempra! XD E acho que perceberam o quanto Rony está bravo com Snape, não? Bravo até demais... Mais já, já. 


	5. O plano

**N/A:** Atendendo aos pedidos dos leitores/das leitoras, aqui está o seu 5º capítulo! Have fun! E não esqueçam de comentar, viu? XDD  
Soph.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - O plano**

Enquanto isso, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, o Trio de Ouro conversava. Harry Potter, estirado em uma poltrona, pernas estendidas para o fogo da lareira, contava os acontecimentos mais recentes aos amigos. Não deixava escapar um detalhe sequer, mas seu olhar vago dava a entender que falava de um sonho, algo irreal. Em contrapartida, Rony e Hermione não piscavam nem respiravam para não perderem um segundo da narrativa do menino que sobreviveu. Ao cabo de alguns minutos, nos quais os três ficaram em silêncio, Harry concluiu:

- Bem, foi isso. Mas, sabem, eu não... é que é tão estranho tudo isso... tão surreal. É difícil acreditar que Voldemort esteja mesmo morto.

- Exatamente como aconteceu quando você disse que ele havia voltado – aparteou Rony – Não percebe, Harry? V... Voldemort se foi. Não é maravilhoso? Pense: por que Snape mentiria para nós se até agora demonstrou estar do nosso lado? Para mim está tudo muito claro: a Guerra acabou.

Granger olhou espantada para o ruivo e colocou a mão na testa dele.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Rony? Você... dizendo isso... algum feitiço deu errado? Comeu algo que lhe fez mal?

- Não, Mione! – exclamou, indignado, retirando a mão da amiga. Corou um pouco com a preocupação – se é que se podia chamar de preocupação – e o espanto da garota.

- Harry – disse Hermione, voltando-se para o garoto dos olhos verdes – eu sei o que você está sentindo. Aconteceu algo incrível que nos pegou de surpresa. Entendo sua desconfiança, mas, sinto dizer, concordo com Rony. O que Sev... o professor Snape ganharia contando essa mentira, se já provou que está nos ajudando?

Um silêncio pesado abateu-se sobre a sala. Harry sabia que os amigos o entenderiam, mas não concordariam com ele. Ele tinha o direito de desconfiar, dissera Snape. Dissera, ou era pura impressão dele? Harry já estava colocando palavras na boca das pessoas. Mas iria investigar, nem que fosse sozinho.

Hermione estava pensativa. Por que defendia tanto Severo Snape? Harry estava correto em desconfiar. Por que isso agora? Essa admiração, preocupação com o Mestre de Poções era infundada. A garota sentia-se estranha ao lembrar do professor. Seu coração batia mais forte quando o via. Será que...? Não, disse para si mesma. Não podia ser. Tentou esquecer o assunto, contudo não conseguiu. E uma imagem assaltou-lhe a mente: o abraço que dera em Severo. Meses depois ela ainda lembrava. Alarmou-se e quase não ouviu Harry e Rony chamando-a:

- Vamos, Mione. A diretora quer falar conosco.

* * *

Severo Snape caminhava de um lado para o outro, agitado, enquanto demonstrava as possibilidades de sucesso de seu plano. McGonagall e o Trio de Ouro observavam-no como se assistissem a uma partida de um jogo trouxa chamado tênis. A sala da diretora parecia não existir. Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o professor. Seus olhos brilhavam, estava cada vez mais entusiasmado – e deveras orgulhoso. Ninguém piscava, exceto Rony. Em condições normais, diriam que ele estava estranho. O ruivo jogava seu olhar a cada pessoa da sala, mas se demorava mais na amiga. Hermione, ele pensava, estava muito concentrada na explicação de Snape, concentrada até demais. Era impressão dele ou durante aqueles últimos tempos ela começara a admirar muito o Mestre de Poções? Além de defendê-lo, ela o elogiava. "E o que você tem a ver com isso?" pensou ele, procurando esquecer o assunto. Esforçou-se, Merlin sabe que esforçou-se, contudo a idéia de que Hermione estivesse sentindo algo mais que amizade pelo professor o incomodava. Olhou-a uma última vez, antes que ela esboçasse um leve sorriso admirado e satisfeito com o plano de Snape. Bonita, pensou, muito bonita.

Rony estava correto. Hermione estava admirada e estranhamente satisfeita com a criatividade e inteligência do Mestre de Poções. O plano não era perfeito, mas era praticamente infalível. Por que ela estava satisfeita? Porque sabia que o professor era capaz e bom? Talvez. Ela tinha certeza de que podia confiar nele. E por isso sentia em si o orgulho e entusiasmo que emanavam dele. Então ela percebeu: a máscara séria e fria que ele usava caíra. Era incrível vê-lo deixar seus sentimentos esboçarem-se em seu rosto sem resistência alguma. Ele parecia tão mais... vivo e... feliz. O olhar de Hermione pousou terna e levemente numa mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre o rosto do professor, que não percebeu. O desejo da garota naquele momento era de poder retirar aquela mecha da face dele. Mas de onde tirara aquela idéia?, recriminou-se. Tentou esquecer o assunto, Merlin sabe que tentou. Não conseguiu. Espantada e confusa, sua mente voltou à sala da diretora e pôde ouvir o final da explicação do professor.

- E é mais ou menos isso que pensei – concluiu ele, parando e olhando esperançosamente para os quatro – Estou aberto a opiniões.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi direito – Rony foi o primeiro a falar – Você quer trazer os comensais para cá fazendo-se de amigo e dizendo que é ordem de Voldemort atacar Hogwarts. Chegando aqui, eles seriam surpreendidos por todos nós, aurores e bruxos. Iríamos lutar e, obviamente, eles perderiam. É isso?

Snape fez uma careta de desprezo misturada com uma de falsa tolerância. Soltou um curto suspiro antes de responder à pergunta do ruivo.

- Sim, sr. Weasley. Resumindo, é exatamente isso que iremos fazer. E o senhor esqueceu a parte da "fuga" de Lúcio Malfoy de Askaban.

Claro! A parte mais intrigante de todo o magnífico plano do professor era quando comensais libertariam Malfoy. Mas apenas conseguiriam esse feito impressionante se Snape ajudasse, lógico. Não havia outra maneira. Voldemort com certeza requereria a ajuda dele em um ataque incomensurável como aquele à Hogwarts. Entretanto, o apoio de Malfoy poderia ser perigoso. Todos sabiam o quão Lúcio era orgulhoso. Esse era o ponto fraco da história. Mas Snape tranqüilizou a todos prometendo manter as rédeas do "amigo" bem firmes.

- Vamos pôr esse plano em prática – falou Harry – Em que podemos ajudar?

Snape voltou a caminhar pela sala, desta vez mais calmamente, gesticulando com as mãos, e começou:

- Precisaremos de todo o apoio possível. Aurores, bruxos, o Ministério, a Ordem... Seria bom e recomendável que os dois últimos soubessem do que pretendemos fazer antes dos outros. Temos de avisar Scrimgeour e pedir que ele deixe alguns dementadores a minha disposição. Sim, pois ele precisa saber que iremos libertar Lúcio Malfoy. E creio que seria agradável a ajuda da Armada de Dumbledore nesta guerra.

O Trio de Ouro sorriu. Fazia algum tempo que os colegas da AD não se reuniam e seria muito bom reencontra-los de novo.

- E quanto a você, professor – questionou Hermione, antecipando a pergunta – O que o senhor vai fazer enquanto isso?

Era impressão de Rony, Harry e Minerva, ou havia mesmo um traço de preocupação naquela indagação?

- Eu ficarei com a parte mais complicadinha – respondeu Severo, com um suspiro – Terei de convencer os comensais a me obedecerem, isso sendo uma ordem de Voldemort. Então, libertaremos Lúcio e daremos os toques finais ao "ataque". Só depois disso, poderemos montar a defesa em Hogwarts.

- Perfeito – exclamou McGonagall, levantando-se – Não podemos perder tempo. Sr. Weasley e srta. Granger, dêem os devidos recados aos outros membros da Ordem. Potter, você me acompanhará até o Primeiro Ministro – e, voltando-se para Snape, completou com um sorriso brincalhão – E você, Severo, o que está esperando? Não devia convocar seus "colegas" para uma reunião? Vamos, todos! Mexam-se!

A atmosfera da sala ficou mais leve. Podia-se ver o pássaro verde da esperança pairando sobre Hogwarts. E ao longe uma tempestade se aproximava. Algo imprevisto aconteceria, mas mesmo assim ninguém desistiria.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Então? Gostaram? Espero que sim. Desculpem a demora, mas estamos atucanadas com a escola, o teatro, os colegas e tudo o mais... ah, eu sei que vocês entendem! XDD O plano do Snape vai longe, aguardem, e a participação da Armada também vai ser importante. Comentem!! Bjins  
Soph. 


	6. Um dia agitado

**N/A:** Peeeessoal! XD Ah, como é bom poder postar mais um capitulozinho para vocês. Esperamos que gostem. Porque este aqui preencheu NOVE páginas do Word. Se comparado com os outros caps., é um recorde. XD Infelizmente, é só mais um daqueles maçantes capítulos de ligação. suspiro resignado Mas eu achei legal! Have fun! E não esqueçam das reviews! XD

**Dark Mell Lestrange e Rosy SS:** que bom que vocês gostaram, meninas! Sim, o amor é lindo, Mell. E para vocês duas e todos que pediram o capítulo seis, aqui está ele. Have fun!

Soph.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Um dia agitado para Minerva, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Severo**

Sem deixar um minuto passar, Rony e Hermione enviaram corujas a todos os membros da Ordem convocando-os para uma reunião urgente. Se fosse necessário, iriam avisá-los pessoalmente. Não podemos negar que foram ótimos mensageiros, eficientes, rápidos e qualificados. O ruivo estava espantado com a inesperada determinação e energia da amiga, o que apenas fazia jus à Casa que ela pertencia. Rony precisava correr para seguir Hermione, já que não estava acostumado a essas missões. De qualquer maneira, no fim do dia, todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam reunidos no Largo Grimmauld, 12, apenas aguardando os mensageiros começarem a contar as novidades.

A atmosfera da sala da sede da Ordem era de tensão. Todos estavam ansiosos para saber qual era a mensagem tão urgente que Rony e Hermione tinham para passar. Os dois observavam nervosa e atentamente cada bruxo ali presente esperando o momento ideal para falar. De repente, Hermione levantou-se, sendo seguida pelo amigo, e começou:

– A professora McGonagall nos pediu para convocá-los a uma reunião com urgência. O motivo é lhes informar o plano que temos em mente.

Ela estivera séria, mas não pôde continuar. Olhou nervosamente para os presentes e prosseguiu, como se desabafasse com alguém.

– Sei que alguns de vocês podem não concordar com a idéia, mas é a única maneira de vencermos esta guerra. Conto com a colaboração e compreensão de todos.

– Sintetiza, Hermione, sintetiza! - interrompeu Tonks, alarmada. Todos viraram-se para ela, inclusive os mensageiros, alguns repreendendo-a, outros inquirindo-a. - O quê? Estou ficando ansiosa e aposto que não sou a única.

Algumas cabeças balançaram afirmativamente. Granger deu uma última olhada pela sala, cutucou levemente o amigo e começou, de novo:

– Certo, então, vou resumir. Só peço que não julguem nada antes da hora.

"Tenho certeza de que vocês se lembram da fonte anônima que nos ajudou há algum tempo. Preciso confessar-lhes a identidade desse bruxo: Severo Snape. Apenas alguns de nós sabíamos disso e juramos segredo para tudo correr bem; e realmente correu, tivemos um avanço considerável. Mas acontecimentos recentes, como o rapto de Harry e a morte de Voldemort" - muitos soltaram exclamações de espanto -, fizeram com que pensássemos em algo definitivo, algo que terminasse com esta guerra. E Snape tinha um plano perfeito."

– A história - continuou Rony - é a seguinte: Snape e os comensais atacariam Hogwarts, como se isso fosse uma ordem de Voldemort. Mas nós, aurores e outros bruxos, estaríamos prontos para nos defender. Na verdade, eles teriam de defender-se já que tudo não passa de uma armadilha. Contudo, precisamos de apoio de todos, sem exceção. Tudo tem que estar milimetricamente alinhado e perfeitamente organizado. E, obviamente, nenhuma informação deve vazar.

A pior coisa que alguém, falando para várias pessoas, pode receber depois da palestra é um silêncio total. E foi o que ocorreu. Ninguém ousou abrir a boca nem para respirar; era de se espantar que nenhum dos presentes houvesse desmaiado por falta de ar. Rony e Hermione permaneceram de pé, apenas observando a cena, torcendo para alguém falar qualquer coisa que fosse e acabar com aquele silêncio terrivelmente agonizante.

Em algumas histórias trouxas que Hermione lera, o silêncio extremo pode significar tanto uma boa quanto uma má notícia, mas principalmente esta última. Nem ela nem Rony estavam se sentindo confortáveis naquela situação, e sua ansiedade era tanta que logo ele começou a mascar uma goma imaginária e ela, a preparar-se para o início de uma revolta. A garota já podia até imaginar os membros da Ordem perseguindo os dois mensageiros com tochas crepitantes e lançando _Petrificus Totalus, Estupefaça_ e_Expelliarmus_, como acontecia em certos livros trouxas (obviamente, sem os feitiços).

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por Rony. Ele estava tão nervoso que agora a cutucava involuntariamente. Hermione segurou o braço do amigo para acalmá-lo, mas ele virou a cabeça rapidamente, assustado. O ruivo também estivera "fantasiajando" e logo acalmou-se ao perceber que era apenas a amiga.

Sem aviso prévio, e fazendo com que Hermione esquecesse sua mão no braço de Rony, Alastor Moody levantou-se, determinado, de sua poltrona, deu um passo à frente, pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos (N/A: não que ele fosse muito discreto com aquele olho...) e começou:

– Quero que fique esclarecido que não é minha intenção parecer um estraga prazeres, mas ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO COM A CABEÇA?!

Todos olharam espantados para Moody. Alguns, como Estúrgio Podmore, concordaram. Os dois mensageiros engoliram em seco, era isso que mais temiam, porém procuraram parecer despreocupados.

– Eu sei que esta é nossa última chance - continuou ele, mais calmamente, olhando profundamente para Rony e Mione. - Mas devemos ter plena consciência dos riscos que corremos. Pensem: todos os comensais estarão livres, TODOS, sem exceção. Eles virão com força total e, mesmo sendo eficientes, não sabemos como atacarão. E não é preciso saber ler as folhas de chá para saber que desta vez não será fácil. Vocês com certeza se lembram de quão durões e mal-intencionados aqueles caras são. Por isso, peço-lhes que pensem muito bem sobre o assunto. É possível que haja outras saídas mais seguras e eficientes do que este plano louco, sem pé nem cabeça de um ex-comensal da morte, que provavelmente sente falta dos paparicos de seu mestre atualmente morto, e que quer ser tachado de herói.

– O quê? - exclamou Hermione. - Um plano _o que_ de_quem_? Este, professor Moody, é o único plano realmente bom que temos. Se o senhor o acha inapropriado, crie o seu próprio e depois nos apresente. E não precisa falar mal do professor Snape, porque ele mudou e está nos ajudando. Dumbledore quis assim, e Severo obedece ao Alvo.

"Severo?" espantou-se Rony, em pensamento "São tão íntimos assim?".

Todos se calaram. Se falar sobre o finado diretor de Hogwarts era difícil, simplesmente citar seu nome deixava todos cabisbaixos. Alastor mantinha seu olho saudável preso em Hermione. Para ele, aquelas palavras defensivas da garota foram fortes, fortes até demais. Apertou o olho e observou a mensageira, que arfava como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Ela ficara tão irritada que usara toda sua energia para defender o professor e seu plano. Suspeito, muito suspeito. Contudo, a mão de Hermione, levemente pousada no braço forte do amigo, não estava contraída. A garota não esquecera completamente de sua mão, apenas sua consciência estava em outros assuntos.

– Ahn... - fez Remo Lupin, tentando quebrar lentamente o silêncio. - Acho que os dois lados têm razão. Esta - e virou-se para os mensageiros - é nossa última chance e precisamos aproveitá-la, mas - e voltou-se para Moody - devemos tomar cuidado, pois os riscos são grandes.

E finalizou:

– Teremos de estar preparados para qualquer surpresa, seja ela boa ou má.

A maioria dos bruxos ali presentes concordou. Claro que alguns amarraram a cara já que achavam aquilo tudo uma loucura só. Rony e Hermione sentiram-se aliviados pela intervenção de Remo; a atmosfera da sala estivera muito tensa. O ruivo se perguntava como Lupin sempre sabia o que e quando falar e, lançando um olhar agradecido ao amigo, disse:

– Basicamente era isso. Só que vamos precisar da colaboração de todos. Alguém ainda tem algo contra o nosso plano? - e passou os olhos pela sala procurando alguma indicação.

Ninguém se manifestou. Após mais alguns minutos de angustiante silêncio, Alastor Moody suspirou.

– Eu percebo uma derrota quando vejo uma. Certo. Eu aceito _esse plano_ - sublinhou "esse plano" com desprezo -, mas depois não digam que não avisei.

– E - completou Podmore - se os _dois pombinhos_ não estiverem satisfeitos, prometemos não mais falar mal do professor Snape.

A ênfase a "dois pombinhos" fez Hermione e Rony corarem, e só então a garota deu-se conta de que ainda segurava o braço do amigo e logo tratou de tirar sua mão dali. Era impressão de Lupin, ou o ruivo não gostou muito desse último gesto da amiga?

Por sorte, Quim Shacklebolt entrou na conversa e perguntou quais eram os próximos passos.

– Ahn... - fez Hermione, confusa. - Na verdade, não há muito que fazer sem instruções do Severo.

– Entendo - disse Quim. - Contudo não podemos ficar parados. O que podemos fazer enquanto esperamos?

– Saber mais ainda sobre cada comensal - sugeriu Molly Weasley. - Seria muito útil na batalha.

– E treinar nossos feitiços e novos ataques - falou Tonks, entusiasmada.

– Perfeito - disse Remo, alegre. - Rony, Hermione, assim que tiverem novas instruções do Severo, por favor, repassem para um de nós imediatamente.

– Pode deixar, professor! - concordaram os dois mensageiros.

– Desta vez, nós vamos vencer! - exclamou Tonks, arrancando aplausos de muitos.

– Isso aí! - incentivaram outros. - A Guerra está com seus dias contados!

A animação que reinava entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix era cativante. Todos sorriam e tentavam imaginar sua vitória. Quem olhasse bem, encontraria um leve sorriso até em Moody. Porém, já que tudo tem um porém, repito, uma surpresa não muito agradável faria com que os nossos heróis necessitassem cada vez mais desse entusiasmo e, quem sabe, da esperança.

* * *

Hogwarts não estava literalmente calma, mas o corujal estava. Severo Snape acariciava automaticamente as penas macias e castanhas de uma jovem coruja. Sua mente não estava presente, estava viajando por outros assuntos mais urgentes no momento. Tentava lembrar-se da última vez que o Lord das Trevas convocara seus seguidores através de corujas; sem sucesso. Isso o preocupava bastante e o fazia recear a desconfiança dos outros comensais. Subitamente, afastou os temores e pensou: "Seja o que Merlin quiser".

Olhou bem para a coruja a sua frente. Algo nela lhe era familiar e o fazia sentir... saudades. Não tinha certeza do que poderia ser, mas sabia que devia gostar disso.

Prendeu um maço de pergaminhos com um cordão preto e o pendurou no bico da ave, que alçou vôo graciosamente para cumprir sua missão. Agora, ele só precisava esperar a noite chegar e torcer para que confiassem nele.

* * *

A sala da diretora estava estranhamente quieta quando o menino que sobreviveu adentrou nela. Os finos objetos de metal continuavam com sua melodia uníssona. Os retratos estavam silenciosos, exceto o de Finelius que roncava no terceiro sono.

Harry caminhou lentamente, seus passos ecoando pelo vazio da sala. Pousava o olhar em tudo ao redor e quando viu o poleiro de Fawkes lembrou-se do 2º ano, onde vira pela primeira vez uma fênix pegar fogo e renascer das cinzas. Engoliu em seco; aquilo lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Lançou um último olhar para os jardins que podiam ser vistos pelas janelas e chamou:

– Professora McGonagall?!

Tudo continuou como antes e Harry já cogitava a idéia de voltar mais tarde quando escutou um estrondo atrás de si e virou-se bruscamente.

– Oh, Potter! Já está aqui. Ótimo! Vamos, vamos. Não fique parado aí com essa cara de quem viu um trasgo... e você já viu um, pelo que me lembro.

Era Minerva. Ela chegara pela rede Flu e limpava suas vestes enquanto falava. Estava agitada, entusiasmada, como se a ansiedade pudesse ajudá-la a concluir gloriosamente a tarefa que tinham pela frente. De certo modo, pensou o garoto, ela lembrava um pouco o finado diretor. McGonagall parou de bater em sua capa para fitar Harry curiosamente.

– O que houve, Potter? Parece mesmo que você viu um trasgo.

– Eu... ahn... desculpe, professora. É que a senhora me assustou.

– Assustei? Oh, bem, então perdoe-me por isso. Não tive a intenção - falou ela encaminhando-se para a mesa e abanando afetadamente as mãos. - Potter, você sabe perfeitamente qual é nossa missão: convencer Scrimgeour a colaborar com o plano de Severo. Já posso até ver a cara do Rufo exclamando "O quê?! Será que um salgueiro-lutador caiu na cabeça de vocês antes de virem para cá?!" - ela soltou um risinho seco e prosseguiu. - E é aí que você entra, Potter. Rufo tem uma... admiração por você que se torna uma arma para nós. Tenho certeza de que você poderá convencê-lo de qualquer coisa.

Minerva baixou a cabeça para a escrivaninha e recolheu os papéis e as cartas que estavam largadas ali. Fez um montinho com eles e fitou novamente o garoto dos olhos verdes.

– E como vamos entrar no Ministério, professora?

– Via Flu.

– Via Flu? O que exatamente...

– Vamos sair diretamente na sala do Primeiro Ministro. Rufo já está informado da nossa visita, contudo falta avisá-lo de como chegaremos lá - segurou uma das cartas e sacudiu-a.

Quase que imediatamente, uma coruja saiu de algum canto escuro da sala e pousou delicadamente no braço estendido da diretora. Era uma bela ave, cinzenta, elegante e, por incrível que pareça, tinha olhos cor de mel.

– Potter, esta é Guísela.

– Guísela? - repetiu Harry, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, Guísela. Ela vai entregar esta carta ao Rufo. Ele não poderá evitar coisa alguma se chegarmos logo depois dela.

McGonagall deu um leve empurrão na coruja, que levantou vôo e saiu por uma janela aberta magicamente.

Não se passou muito tempo até que os dois bruxos entrassem via lareira no escritório do Ministro da Magia. Scrimgeour ainda segurava a carta que McGonagall enviara anteriormente e tinha uma expressão grotesca no rosto, algo como surpresa, curiosidade, confusão e medo misturados. Harry teve de fazer um esforço razoável para não cair na gargalhada.

– Olá, Rufo - cumprimentou a diretora, sentando-se numa poltrona sem esperar um convite. - Como está? Vejo que já recebeu minha carta.

– O que significa tudo isto, Minerva? Você não me deu tempo de responder a este telegrama...

– Carta, Rufo, é uma carta. Urgente, aliás.

– Carta, que seja, que aquela coruja velha...

– Coruja velha, não, Rufo - exclamou McGonagall, franzindo ameaçadoramente o cenho. - Guísela é uma ave muito agradável e jovem, para o seu governo...

– Acalme-se, professora - interveio Harry a tempo de evitar uma discussão acalorada. -Não viemos aqui para falar sobre Guísela.

– Sim, você tem razão, Potter - respondeu imediatamente a diretora, sentando-se melhor na poltrona e indicando outra para o garoto. - Viemos aqui para tratar de um assunto mais importante e urgente. É sobre a Guerra, Rufo. Aliás, você já deveria saber disso, pois já lhe informamos a nossa visita.

Ninguém esperava pela reação do ministro. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou espantado e confuso para os dois sentados à sua frente.

– Informado? Quando? Não fui informado de coisa alguma!

– Co-como? - gaguejou a professora, espantada. Ela olhou desesperada para Harry e depois voltou a fitar ameaçadoramente Scrimgeour. - Rufo, se isto é uma brincadeira, fique sabendo que é de muito mau gosto! Eu lhe enviei uma carta avisando que viríamos tratar de assuntos da Guerra. E agora você me diz que não a recebeu?!

– E não recebi mesmo! Minerva, você acha que eu iria brincar com um assunto desses? Vamos, digam-me o que vieram dizer.

McGonagall respirou profundamente procurando acalmar-se. O sumiço da carta era uma história para ser revista depois. Abriu os olhos novamente e pôs-se a falar:

– Pois bem, Rufo. Estamos aqui para pedir sua colaboração num plano nosso para vencermos esta guerra. A idéia é de Severo Snape. Ele se mostrou muito prestativo e eficiente nesses tempos e concordamos com ele quanto a agir logo. Haverá um "ataque" a Hogwarts pelos Comensais. Eles serão vencidos por nós e mandaremos todos para Azkaban - fez um sinal passando a palavra ao Harry.

– Mas o Snape precisa de todos os comensais, até os que estão presos. Então ele quer que o senhor ceda-lhe alguns dementadores para quando forem soltar os colegas. O senhor entende, não? Snape está do nosso lado, e tem que fazer de tudo para os comensais acharem que está do lado deles.

Scrimgeour estava petrificado. Seu queixo estava caído. Mais um pouco e sua língua sairia da boca. Seria uma cena nojenta, que felizmente foi evitada por ele mesmo. Arregalou os olhos, franziu a testa e exclamou (exclamou não, gritou, porque foi muito alto):

– O QUÊ?! Será que um salgueiro-lutador caiu na cabeça de vocês antes de virem para cá?!

Minerva e Harry trocaram olhares significativos, antes de ele continuar.

– Realmente, não sei onde podem estar com a cabeça! Soltar os comensais?! Para vencer a Guerra?! Nem pensar!

– Rufo...

– Não! Não mesmo! Não vou concordar com isso!

– Rufo... - McGonagall já começava a ficar impaciente.

– É impossível, inconcebível!

– Rufo!

Scrimgeour parou com seu tique nervoso. A diretora estava de pé a sua frente, pronta para lançar um Silencio se necessário. Harry estava quieto, apenas observando a cena. No fundo, ele debatia-se, procurando um modo de convencer o cabeça-dura do Ministro da Magia. Só se precisava do consentimento de Scrimgeour para metade do trabalho estar pronto.

– Rufo - começou Minerva, sentando calmamente na poltrona e abaixando a varinha - por favor, entenda. É imprescindível que você colabore conosco. Esta é nossa última e única chance de terminar com esta guerra. Pense em todos os prejuízos que teremos se ela não for detida. Pense que você é o responsável pela paz, pense que você precisa fazer algo pelo povo bruxo. Imagine como ficarão felizes ao saberem que podem confiar em seu ministro!

Parte da tática de McGonagall funcionou. Quer dizer, a última frase funcionou. Mas não foi o suficiente. Scrimgeour cruzou os braços e olhou para o teto, como uma criança birrenta. Minerva revirou os olhos e suplicou para Harry tentar. O garoto hesitou um pouco e começou:

– Scrimgeour, acho que esquecemos de mencionar que os aurores e o Ministério receberão grande parte dos créditos deste plano. Todos ficarão sabendo quão importante e imenso foi o apoio e a ajuda do Ministério da Magia para vencermos a Guerra. Por favor, precisamos do senhor.

Passaram-se vários minutos de um silêncio ensurdecedor durante os quais Scrimgeour permaneceu de braços cruzados olhando o teto. McGonagall não agüentava mais aquilo e começava a dar sinais de impaciência. Harry remexia nervosamente as mãos. Era impressão dele ou Rufo estava procurando decidir-se? O menino que sobreviveu mordeu o lábio inferior quando a cadeira de Scrimgeour girou e voltou-se para eles.

– Bem - suspirou o ministro -, já me decidi.

Essa pausa intencionada só fez aumentar a ansiedade de todos.

– Pelo bem do Ministério e felicidade geral dos bruxos, diga ao Severo que consinto.

Um alívio percorreu a alma de Harry e ele pôde respirar novamente. Não conseguia acreditar que haviam convencido Scrimgeour a colaborar. Sorriu largamente e olhou para a diretora. Ela estava extasiada. Só faltava abraçar Rufo como agradecimento.

– Certo - concluiu o Primeiro Ministro, puxando uma folha de papel. - Este documento cederá três, não, cinco dementadores para o Mestre de Poções. Eles obedecerão apenas Snape. Depois de tudo resolvido, quero esses cinco de volta, hein?

Minerva recebeu o papel assinado como se fosse algo raro e de imenso valor. Passou os olhos por ele e esboçou um grande sorriso.

– Oh, obrigada, Rufo. Muito obrigada mesmo! Estamos lhe devendo uma.

– Não há de quê. E não me devem nada. Este é meu trabalho, não?

Os três bruxos apertaram as mãos e despediram-se, sob os insistentes agradecimentos de McGonagall. Professora e aluno entraram na lareira e em pouquíssimo tempo, estavam de volta a Hogwarts.

* * *

Através da noite, do frio e da neve, um bruxo vestido de preto encaminhava-se para fora de Hogwarts. Estava determinado a fazer o que estava destinado a fazer. Não podia voltar no tempo e mudar o passado; teria de criar um futuro melhor. Quando atravessou os portões da Escola de Magia, Severo Snape inspirou fundo e aparatou.

Poucos segundos depois, desaparatou em um cemitério. Não era o local mais agradável do mundo, mas era o mais apropriado a uma reunião daquelas. Olhou em volta. A bruma densa da noite, a neve já marrom pelo barro, o vento cortante e frio, o uivo distante de lobos e a irritante falta de vida humana o deixavam mais desconfortável do que já estava com sua ansiedade. Nunca fora assim. Severo Snape sempre fora um bruxo seguro de si mesmo, determinado. Não que tivesse amolecido com o tempo, muito pelo contrário. Mas algo lhe parecia muito errado. Não acreditava em pressentimentos, contudo daquela noite em diante passou a vê-los com mais respeito.

Os minutos passavam, e o Mestre de Poções se impacientava cada vez mais. Se não chegassem logo, poderia achar que estavam desconfiados. Mas, para certo alívio de Severo, um _pop!_ não muito distante o fez virar-se bruscamente.

– Severo. Que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui. O que foi? Assustei-lhe?

– Belatriz - respondeu Snape, num sussurro rouco quase inaudível. - E não, você não me assustou. Não precisa fingir estar preocupada comigo.

A bruxa tinha um sorriso malicioso e debochado no rosto magro. "Não mudou nada" pensou Snape. Os dois nunca se gostaram. Não iam começar a ter sentimentos um pelo outro agora. A comensal sempre fora sarcástica; não seria Azkaban quem tiraria isso dela.

– Oh, perdoe-me se o irritei - replicou ela, com falso arrependimento, e voltando ao deboche normal ordenou. - Agora, explique-me o que está acontecendo aqui.

– Vamos esperar os outros - respondeu Snape dando as costas à bruxa.

Não muito tempo depois, aproximadamente uns cinco minutos, quatro _pops!_ seguidos foram ouvidos, e Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle pais e Pedro Pettigrew desaparataram.

– Explique-se, Snape - ordenou Draco, caminhando a passos largos até o professor.

– Era exatamente o que eu mandava até agora a pouco - resmungou Belatriz, fazendo uma careta de desprezo.

– O que está acontecendo? - perguntaram Crabbe e Goyle quase ao mesmo tempo.

– Onde está o Lord? - guinchou Pettigrew, trêmulo.

– Basta! - exclamou Snape olhando cada um atentamente. - Se fizerem silêncio, eu me explico. Agora calem a boca e deixem-me falar!

Parecia que o vento levara a discussão embora, pois um silêncio ainda mais desconfortável se abateu sobre todos. Obviamente, nenhum dos cinco "convidados" gostara da recepção, mas não tinham o que fazer a esse respeito.

– O Lord das Trevas tem um plano para exterminar de vez com Hogwarts, Potter e os amiguinhos dele.

Acenos de cabeça em concordância puderam ser vistos.

– O Lord me deixou encarregado de tudo. Dos preparativos para o ataque, dos alvos que atacaremos, dos comensais que iremos resgatar, das vidas que iremos destruir...

– Estou adorando isso tudo - interrompeu Belatriz, irônica - mas por que o próprio Lord não veio nos falar disto? Por que você nos enviou corujas, Severo?

– O Lord das Trevas está cuidando de assuntos pessoais, foi só o que ele me disse. E a resposta da segunda pergunta é óbvia, minha querida Bela: eu não sou o Lord das Trevas. Eu não tenho poderes para convocar vocês através da Marca Negra.

A bruxa revirou os olhos.

– Continuando - retrucou Snape, voltando à seriedade anterior - o plano é atacar Hogwarts no segundo sábado após o início das aulas, porque é nesse dia que os alunos farão um passeio a Hogsmead sozinhos. Quero dizer, acompanhados apenas pelos monitores. Os professores ficarão no castelo para finalizar os preparativos para uma tal Maratona Estudantil de Bruxaria, que, pelo que ouvi, vai durar uma semana e consiste na competição de estudos entre as Casas...

– E os alunos? - cortou Belatriz, desconfiada. - Por que não atacamos Hogsmead e os fedelhos primeiro? Eles estarão bem mais vulneráveis.

– Concordo nesse ponto, Bela - respondeu calmamente Snape. - Mas você esqueceu de um detalhe: Hogwarts é a fortaleza deles. Destrua o escudo e o guerreiro ficará mais indefeso ainda.

Crabbe, Goyle e Pettigrew balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Draco apenas escutava tudo em silêncio.

– Vamos arrombar a porta - prosseguiu Severo como se não tivesse havido interrupção. - Vamos avançar sobre aquele castelo como a bruma da noite avança ameaçadoramente sobre a luz do dia. Vamos engolir aquele castelo e tudo que estiver dentro como a névoa que nos engole sem piedade neste momento - os olhos de Snape brilhavam ao declamar aquelas palavras. Rabicho tremia só de ouvi-las. Crabbe, Goyle e Belatriz tinham os olhos pregados no Mestre de Poções, como se sua ansiedade aumentasse a cada palavra dele. E Draco Malfoy, mesmo disfarçando, sentia algo como receio invadir seu corpo. - Vamos seguir os passos do Lord das Trevas. Vamos acabar com o Potter e seus amigos insuportáveis e iniciar uma nova era! Uma era escura e fria; uma era de medo, poder e vingança! Tudo o que o nosso mestre sempre quis!

Severo Snape cortou bruscamente seu discurso. Ficou sério novamente e percebeu o quão espantados e ansiosos seus colegas estavam. Pigarreou e recomeçou:

– Porém, antes de tudo isso, precisaremos de ajuda. Ajuda especializada. Iremos até Azkaban e libertaremos os outros comensais. Todos nós precisamos nos divertir um pouco! Daqui uma semana aproximadamente, neste mesmo local e horário, partiremos para a fuga tão esperada. E o melhor: com alguns dementadores às nossas ordens!

Palmas e exclamações entusiasmadas por parte dos presentes puderam ser ouvidas. Belatriz, especialmente, estava admirada com Snape. Nunca o vira tão ansioso em cumprir uma missão do mestre. Mas, e o mestre? Ela ainda não entendera direito aquela história.

– Severo, o plano é ótimo. Só há um problema.

– Qual?

– Eu. Eu não permitirei que você prossiga com essa idéia antes de me esclarecer ONDE ESTÁ O LORD!

– Belatriz, Belatriz, Belatriz - falou Snape, balançando a cabeça pesarosamente. - Você é tão submissa ao nosso mestre que não consegue confiar nas informações que ele mandou-me repassar.

– Tanto faz! - retrucou a bruxa, irritada. - Quero saber onde está o Lord!

– Ele não detalhou nada quando falou comigo. Só disse que era um assunto pessoal e de extrema importância - subitamente teve uma idéia e concluiu. - Me parece que ele comentou algo sobre encontrar uma amiga que há tempos não vê.

– Oh, não - suspirou Draco, revirando os olhos. - Não vá dizer que ele quer reencontrar uma ex-namorada!

Todos os comensais, exceto Pettigrew, lançaram-lhe um olhar reprovador. Draco calou-se, emburrado.

– E aquelas suas pesquisas? - continuou Belatriz, desconfiada. - Aqueles seis meses durante os quais você interrogou bruxos e viajou de lá para cá sem parar? O que estava fazendo?!

Uma varinha acendeu-se na mente de Snape, e ele respondeu, tranqüilamente:

– Novamente é essa amiga do Lord. Como fazia tempos que ele não a via, pediu-me que buscasse informações sobre onde ela mora, com quem se relaciona, essas coisas. Infelizmente, não posso relatar minhas descobertas; jurei-lhe sigilo.

– Humm... - fez Belatriz, escrutando o rosto do Mestre de Poções. - Mesmo assim não acredito! É convincente, entretanto não creio em uma palavra que você disse sobre o assunto!

– Muito bem - retrucou Snape, dando de ombros. - Mais tarde é você quem vai se entender com o Lord. Não seguir as instruções dele e julgar mentirosas as suas ordens devem merecer rigorosos castigos. E pelo que sei, o Lord não está muito satisfeito com você, Bela, desde o ocorrido no Departamento de Mistérios.

As respirações ficaram suspensas no ar. As últimas palavras de Severo foram como inesperados "Estupefaça!" em Belatriz. Ela não soube como reagir e ficou lá, olhando furiosa para o comensal dos olhos e cabelos negros.

– Quem cala, consente - finalizou Snape.

– Consinto, sim - grunhiu, finalmente, a bruxa. - Mas saiba que é contra a minha vontade!

– Perfeito - falou Severo, com um sorrisinho irônico. - Reunião encerrada! Logo mandarei instruções.

E aparatou. Os outros cinco comensais não abriram a boca; apenas aparataram, também, dali.

_Continua... _

* * *

**N/A:** Então? Que tal acharam? Eu adorei tudo! XDD A parte da conversa com a Ordem ficou meio, como posso dizer, desnutrida. Ainda acho que poderia ser melhor. Mas tuuuudo bem. A idéia do Rufo não ter recebido a carta da Minerva me veio ali na hora, e sinceramente acho que será útil. XD E Guísela é uma homenagem à personagem de um livro que minha maninha Violet Padfoot me emprestou. Só que a personagem é Gisela, mas lê-se Guísela. E aí está. A parte do salgueiro-lutador caiu como uma luva. XDD Já a conversa com os comensais, eu queria que tivesse ficado mais... mais... sombria. Se não consegui, espero que entendam. Tentei ao máximo. E a "antiga amiga que Voldie não vê há tempos", alguém descobriu quem ela é? Dou uma dica: ela narra a história do livro _A Menina que Roubava Livros (The Book Thief)_ - livro este muito bom, recomendo.


End file.
